Chapter Forty-Three of Doom
The forty-third chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Fifteen "I managed to get out, same as you did," Justin shouted. "And now, you're coming back with me." CHAPTER FORTY-THREE OF DOOM "So who is he?" Fred asked. His mother, Quinn Dagbert, nodded at the question, as well as the man who stood there. "This is Conway Striet. He's the leader of the Revolutionary Army." "The Revolutionary Army?" Fred asked. "But aren't they the bad guys who want to overthrow the gods?" "That is our goal," Quinn admitted. "But we are hardly the bad guys. The gods have ultimate power and use that as their excuse to push us mortals around. Zeus, naturally, is the worst. We're not evil, we just want the power to go to someone less capable of abusing it." "She's right," Conway said. "Just a couple days ago I found a kid getting attacked for no reason. Two of his friends were both killed. All by the gods. Zeus was the one who orchistrated the whole thing." Fred had to keep pushing. "But I'm a demigod son of Hades. If you're against the gods, then why'd you and him-" "Personally I'm against Zeus mostly," Quinn interrupted. "Ironically, the god of the dead is actually one of the kinder ones. That didn't stop the others from treating him like garbage. Zeus and Poseidon - his own ''brothers ''- don't even let Hades go to Olympus most of the year." "What?" Fred had never heard that part. "How could they do something like that?" "To them, the fact that his domain is death means more than the fact that he is family," Quinn said angrily. "The bonds of family are the most important bonds in the world, yet the ruler of the world doesn't give a damn! No, Hades is just as much a victim as he is a perpetrator." "Don't go so tough on it," Conway advised. "We're not going to recruit your son. At least, not 'til he's older." "Well, why not just recruit me for training so I can be part of the cause when I am old enough?" Fred wondered. Conway laughed. "What do you think, Quinn? Should we give Ékri̱xi̱ to him for training so he can get stronger?" "Don't you think ''Ékri̱xi̱ ''is a little dangerous?" Quinn asked. "Just imagine if he were to accidentally eat one!" "You just gave new meaning to the term 'explosive diarrhea'," Conway said in a rare moment of humor. He left the house for a second and grabbed a small pouch from his motorcycle. "Here, kid. It's called ''Ékri̱xi̱. There's seven explosives in it. Just toss one and say its name and it'll blow up. Then a new one will instantly replace it."'' Fred pulled one of the explosive spheres from the bag. "How does it work?" "Magic," Conway said. "That's all I got." "This is pretty cool," he said in awe. "Thanks, Mr. Striet." "Glad I could change your worldview and make your day in the same day," he said. "So, Quinn, will you be at the campaign in the Tenuri then?" "I'm still undecided," she admitted. "I want to show up, but at the same time I have to stay here with Fred..." "I'm the only one holding you back then?" Fred asked. "Then just go!" "You heard what I said about family," Quinn told him. "As my son, I have a responsibility to make sure you don't kill yourself." "Hey, I'm old enough to do that myself. And, if family is that important, then it's ''my responsibility to let you know you can go to the Tenuri campaign thing."'' Quinn smiled. "Alright then. Guess I'm going." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Forty-Two of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Forty-Four of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 23 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Quinn Dagbert *Yes. A chapter that was 100% flashback. Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page